


Showered

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Please do not re-post anywhere else, Shower Sex, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Take one shower & two sexy blokes and you get this!Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on June 8th 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Showered

Sweat dripping like a torrent of pure heaven.

Complete pleasure oozing out of every pore.

Slippery slickness sliding of cock against cock.

And all too much.

Overwhelming.

Over coming.

Coming over each other.

Breathlessly breathing in each others air.

Lips trembling, love words spilling.

Everything eventually cooling off, evening out.

Shower running.

Suds foaming.

Heat of water matching regaining heat of skin.

Grins confirming likewise dirty thoughts.

Groping fingers delving.

Finding hardening softness, squeezing.

Knees sliding to slippery tiles.

Breaching cheeks, lapping upwards.

Open wide mouth, screaming soundlessly.

Spearing tongue quickening.

Legs quivering.

Coming again in jerks and starts.

Falling.


End file.
